Summer Dreams
by psycho buNNieS
Summary: What the hotel staff decides their staff house is too much to handle, they hire a personal maid, specifically for the staff house. She seems normal enough, but maybe looks really can be deceiving! - Original character, slight BrosephOC, FinReef
1. Sick of the Staff House

Alrighty, this is my first fanfiction in a long while, but I'm a big fan of stoked, so I figured I should start writing fanfiction again. ^^

I have an original character that is going to be one of the focal points to this story, but she doesn't appear in this first chapter. She will, however, start appearing in the next chapter or so, so look out for her. ^^

Anyways, I don't really have much to say here, so.... XD;

Enjoy! :3

Stoked and all it's characters (c) Fresh TV

* * *

"Ugh!" Fin screamed for the umpteenth time since she'd begun cleaning room 242. She punched the pillow into the bed and threw it at the wall.

"What's up with you?" Lo asked, casually picking at one of her fingernails.

"I am so _sick_ of cleaning!" Fin screamed as she threw herself down onto the mattress. She bounced around a few times before turning over to look at Lo.

"Do you realize how many rooms I've had to clean in the last 24 hours? I've made my way through at least 3 floors, and I even had to clean our bedroom back at the staff house!"

Lo gave her nail one last disgusted look before she finally let it go. "Why'd you clean our bedroom? I thought Emma fixed it up the other night…"

Fin shrugged and stood back up. "Ripper and Broseph were having some sort of _all out prank war_, or something. It was totally bogus. Ripper filled Broseph's bed to the brim with squid, and well, let's just say he had some extra to plant in our room…"

Lo made a guttural noise to voice her disgust as she grabbed the pillow that Fin threw over to her. "Say," Fin chimed in once more, "Why aren't you working?"

"Hmm?" Lo couldn't stop paying attention to that stupid hangnail… "Oh, I'm on my break."

"Didn't that end, like, 15 minutes ago?"

"…Yeah, so?"

Fin laughed and hit Lo over the head with a pillow, who laughed in return. Lo got up and threw the other pillows at Fin.

Halfway through their pillow fight, the door opened, and Rosie poked her head in. "Hey!" she yelled, causing both girls to abruptly stop. "I need this hallway done as soon as possible. No fooling around!" And with that, Rosie slammed the door shut.

After a few moments of awkward silence, both girls started laughing again.

Fin grabbed all the pillows lying around the room and began to fluff them again. "Ah, boy. I swear, if I ever have to clean another room…"

Lo leaned back in one of the lounge chairs. "Yeah, I know. I keep having to clean out our room at the staff house when I'm on break. The room is so gross, and the entire building is _nasty._ Why don't they hire someone to fix it up, or something…?"

Fin perked up. "You know, Lo, that's actually a good idea…They totally should hire someone to be a maid at the staff house."

"Yeah, and while they're at it, they should totally hire us some room service…"

Fin just rolled her eyes.

* * *

"So, we all agree, right?" Fin asked, looking over everyone on the porch of the staff house.

Fin had called a small "meeting" among the staff, to see if everyone wanted a maid hired specifically to clean t the staff house. Once just about everyone agreed, they all planned on telling the day manager, Andrew, next time he stopped by the house.

Everyone voiced their support, and said they would help back up Fin when she asked Andrew.

"Yeah, I definitely need a maid up in this joint. Our room? The _nast_'" Lance said as he high fived Ripper. Everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Oh, hey, I think Bummer's coming," Johnny said, and everyone anticipated the moment.

"Now remember guys," Emma spoke to everyone, "we're only asking. Andrew's probably going to say no, but we're still going to try-"

But Emma was cut off by Andrew as he stepped onto the porch. "Say no to what?"

Andrew Baumer, the dorky manager, and the teen's boss, stared everyone down with his sharp eyes.

"Uhm, well sir," Fin nervously started, "We've all been thinking, aaand…"

"We'd like a maid for the staff house, sir!" Reef finished, trying to help Fin out.

"You guys work as maids. It's your _job_…Do it yourself," Andrew said sharply, turning on his heel.

"Well, actually sir, you see…We don't exactly have the time to clean the staff house on our own." Johnny spoke up. "We're too busy cleaning the hotel and doing our _other_ jobs,you know?"

Andrew turned back around and gave the teens a questionable look.

"Dude, it's not like they want you to hire a completely new maid staff just for the staff house," Ty tried to help out, "They just want one single maid to help around."

"Yeah!" Emma gave a flirty smile over to Ty, "One of us could even do it!"

"No no no, that'd be impossible," Andrew shot back at Emma, causing her to look taken aback. "We need all the help we can get at the hotel…But, what I could try to do…"

All of the teens perked up, kind of shocked that Andrew was considering something like this!

"I could offer a job to clean just the staff house…They'd be allowed to live here, as long as they keep the house cleanliness…up to par, you know?" All of the teens began to smile up at Bummer.

"Yeah, but the pay wouldn't be all that much…it might be hard to find someone who actually wants the job, guys…But, I'll try."

Everyone on the porch jumped to their feet and began to cheer.

"Alright! Alright," Andrew smiled at the teens for a moment before turning on his heel and walking back to the hotel, "Just don't expect anyone to be applying for this job real soon guys!" And with that, Andrew disappeared behind the trees.

Everyone began jumping up and down. Emma and Johnny hugged, causing Johnny to blush a bit. "Thanks for your help, Johnny!" Emma smiled up at him before looking over to Ty. "And wow, Ty, you really stuck your neck out for us!"

"Man, this'll be sweet!" Broseph spoke in his smooth, chilled out voice, "Now, I won't have to clean all that squid out of my bedroom!"

* * *

Alrighty, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! ^^ It's pretty short, but I plan on making the next chapters longer.

Oh, and my original character? I drew her appearance out any everything. Actually, I plan on making a Stoked comic with her. This fanfiction is acting as a script for me. :3

Hope you guys enjoyed! ^^


	2. You Mean Someone Actually Wants the Job?

Alright, second chapter. Still not all that long, but I'm trying to establish a start for my OC that will officially be introduced in the next chapter (although, she doesn't actually appear until chapter 4).

Alrighty, hope you enjoy! ^^

Stoked and all it's characters (c) Fresh TV. Naomi Mancini (c) me.

* * *

"Just a little higher!"

"Rosie, I'm _trying. _I'd like to see _you _try to do this!"

"Watch it kiddo! Besides, you're still young Fin. Just try harder!"

Fin groaned and slouched her shoulders, causing Rosie to scold her even more. Fin, who was sitting atop Rosie's shoulder's and trying to get some gunk off of the ceiling that the previous guest of room 635 so gladly left behind, was not having a good start to her day.

She woke up to the sound of Reef getting an atomic wedgie from Ripper and Lance. At 5 o'clock, no less. Not a pretty sound, but he totally deserved it after letting their new surfboards float out to sea. Still, Fin hadn't been able to get back to sleep after that, so she decided to clean her room, _again,_until work started at 8.

Then, Baumer decided that he was going to be a little PMSing girl in the morning, and gave everyone who wasn't already working by 8:05 a strike. Fin happened to be one of those people.

_Then, _Reef found his new flavor of the week, and decided to flaunt his muscles at her in the lobby while Fin was scrubbing the floor. Okay, so it wasn't all that bad, but to Fin, it totally was.

And now, Fin was scraping nasty crud off of a ceiling while sitting on the shoulders of an angry old woman. Fin was not a happy camper.

After several hours of cleaning, it was finally Fin's break-time. Luckily, today was the day she shared a break with Emma and Broseph.

As she walked into the lobby, she saw Emma and Broseph sitting on the couches. Well, more like passed out on the couches…

As Fin slouched onto one of the lounge chairs, Broseph perked up and groaned. "Oh man, rough day today."

"I know, seriously," Emma muttered, looking over to Fin, "What is up with today? It's like…_'Take a Crap on Your Employees' _day! Andrew is working us to the bone!"

"Bummer is being a serious bummer," Fin replied, flopping her head down into Emma's lap.

"Hey, slackers!"

Everyone groaned at the angry voice of their boss.

"Why aren't you guys working?" Andrew shot at the teenagers as he stopped by the chairs.

Broseph shuttered as his boss loomed over him, but quickly replied, "We're all on break, dude…"

"…oh. Well, breaks over, get back to work!"

As Baumer walked away, all the teens loudly groaned. But as Baumer soon turned around and walked back to the couches, the teenagers stood straight up.

"And another thing…we found a new maid."

"What?!" Emma squealed, "Does that mean you're going to fire one of the maids? Not Fin! Fire Rosie, she's totally-"

"No no no! A maid for the staff house," Baumer corrected the confused girl.

Everyone kind of stood still for a second, but when Johnny, who had been listening to the conversation from the front desk, walked up behind Baumer and asked, "Wait, so you actually found someone?" everyone's face began to light up.

"Yup, she had her interview last week, and she got her confirmation call two days ago. She should be here sometime today."

"Ooh~, she? What's her name?" Broseph asked, kind of excited to be living with yet _another_ beach babe.

"Naomi Mancini."

And with that, Baumer walked away.

All the teens began to jump around excitedly, and they were soon joined by Reef, who cheered as well, although he had no idea why.

"Whoo~! Ah…what's all this cheering about?" Reef asked, but kept jumping around with everyone.

"We're getting a maid for the staff house!" Emma squealed, grabbing hands with Johnny (who, obviously, blushed furiously) and spinning around with him.

"Oh, seriously?" Reef asked, actually kind of excited.

"Yeah dude!" Broseph nudged Reef in the shoulder, "And it's a _chica_!"

"Alright!" both males high fived each other. Everyone else rolled their eyes.

When the cheering settled, everyone sat back down. They still had at least 3 more minutes on their break, save Johnny, who still watched the front desk from the couch he sat on, and Reef, who was just waiting on a customer.

After a few moments of silent resting, Johnny jumped slightly.

"What did he say her name was again?" Johnny asked, suddenly realizing something.

"I think Bummer said…Naomi Mancetti or something?" Fin chimed in as she subconsciously leaned on Reef's shoulder. Reef smirked to himself, content.

"No…Man_cini," _Johnny corrected, causing Fin to form her lips into an 'oh' shape. "You know guys, I'm pretty sure I know that name…"

"Really?" Emma asked, curious.

"Yeah, I met a Naomi last year…We hung out a few times while she was on her vacation, but we haven't talked since she went home…I wonder if it's the same girl."

"Who's the same girl?" Lo asked as she walked over to the group of friends. She had just started her break, and everyone else's just ended.

"We got a new staff maid, and Johnny thinks he knows her," Fin informed Lo as she sat on the lounge chair next to Emma.

"Dude, is she hot?" Reef asked Johnny with a hopeful expression. Fin punched him in the shoulder, hard enough to hurt. Which it did. Reef rubbed his arm, "Ow, dude…"

"Well, I mean, she's not _my_ type," Johnny quickly glanced over to Emma, "But…Lo, you remember a girl named Naomi, right?"

Lo thought for a second, before saying, "Oh yeah…Well, kinda sorta. I mean, I didn't talk to her much…but I remember Ty asked you to come with us when we visited her house…"

"Oh, so you know her too?" Fin asked, but only got a "Not really…" from Lo.

"Well, I hung out with her a few times. She was really cool, from what I remember," Johnny finished.

"How'd you meet her, Johnny?" Broseph asked, obviously curious about the new girl, which both he and Reef were hoping to be hot.

Johnny cleared his throat, ready for a story. "Well, it started last year, when there was a problem in the DR…"

* * *

Alrighty! ^^

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :3 Like I said, once the plot and my OC are all fitted into the story, the chapters should start getting pretty long. I'm just getting a kickstart on this thing. ^^

Oh, also...next chapter? A flashback of Johnny's. He'll be explaining how he met this 'Naomi Mancini' girl. ^^

Anyways, rate and review! ^^ Thanks for reading~. 3


	3. Johnny's Flashback

Alrighty, this is a pretty long one. XD There might be some typos, because I JUST finished typing this up, and it's really late...I just really wanted to get an update in before I go to bed. XD

Anyways, this chapter is all about Johnny's flashback. It's kind of told in Naomi's point of view, but I only did this to establish her backstory. Johnny doesn't really say all of it, but you're supposed to assume that, at some point during their time together, Naomi informed Johnny on what her family is like, you know?

Alrighty then, enjoy! ^^

Stoked and all it's characters (c) Fresh TV.

Naomi and the Mancini Family (c) me.

* * *

Johnny cleared his throat, ready for a story. "Well, it started last year, when there was a problem in the DR…"

Each of the teens leaned in, curious as to what Johnny had to say…

*******

"So," Naomi's father asked casually, "what're you ordering my little _belladonna__(_*1)?"

Her mother and father leaned in to each other from across the table and giggled as her dad took another puff from his cigar.

Naomi was pretty sure her father didn't even _like_ smoking as much as one might think, but she was sure that he would do anything in his power to make his _'Italian Mobster_' look more prominent than ever since their move back to British Columbia. Expensive suits, expensive cigars, expensive haircut. The _works._

Naomi groaned loudly, but her parents were too caught up in their vacation induced gushy romance to hear her. Marcia, Naomi's 3 and a half-year-old niece, giggled at Naomi's stress. It's not like Naomi didn't enjoy her parents happy marriage, it's just…Naomi felt that they didn't need to put on "the moves" so strongly while they were eating in a hotel restaurant. With children around.

Still, aside from the constant ooey gooeyness from her parents, she was having a great time at the resort she spent summers at during her childhood. Both Naomi and her older sister, Julienne, were born in Canada, but their father, an exporter of fine chocolates and candies, married and began his business back in Italy. When Naomi's father found his new wife was already pregnant, he decided to expand his business by moving to Canada. Julienne was born when her mother was only 19, and later at the age of 28, she gave birth to Naomi. During their years in Canada, Naomi's father met with great business opportunities, and eventually hit it big. With all of his wealth, Naomi's father decided to move the family back to Italy when Naomi was only 7. But when someone in the company made a bad business move, Naomi's father had to move the family back to Canada last year, when Naomi was 14.

Moving to Italy was hard for Naomi, considering she grew up in British Columbia, and only knew a limited amount of Italian. Not that she didn't like Italy, but Naomi was happy to be back home. Her family visited Sunset Island often during her childhood, and even bought a resort home to stay at during vacations, but they began to rent it out after their move back to Italy. But since the move _back _to British Columbia last year, Naomi and her family began spending time at it again. Julienne (who enjoyed her stay in Italy much more and even found love, married, and had a child), her husband Adriano, and her daughter Marcia, all decided to temporarily live in the resort home while they got financially ready to buy their own home, but Naomi and her parents still spent vacations there with them.

Naomi, now 15, was spending her second vacation in their old resort home since the move back to British Columbia. Last year's vacation only lasted a week, due to her father's company mishaps. But now, the company was back on track, so Naomi's family decided they would stay at the resort home for a month. Already two weeks into the vacation, Naomi, her mother, father, and her little niece, Marcia, were all dining out at the _Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort _pirate restaurant (her father has a thing for novelty styled restaurants) while Julienne and Adriano spent their anniversary day together.

A tall, red-haired waitress walked over to the family's table and looked at them from over her notebook. "What'll it be?"

Naomi's father took another puff from his cigar and motioned for Naomi to go first. "Okay, well," Naomi cleared her throat a bit, "could I have a strawberry and orange smoothie?" As the girl began to write her order, Naomi glanced over the menu, and added, "Oh, and could you substitute the milk for soy milk?"

The girl stopped writing and looked over Naomi. "Uhm, I'm sorry, but I can't do that…"

Naomi questionably raised an eyebrow at the girl. "But, you have soy milk on your menu…can't you just substitute it?"

The waitress looked over her notebook for a minute, and after about 20 seconds, finally said, "I'll see what I can do…"

As the waitress took everyone else's order, Naomi raised an eyebrow at her. _She's got serious attitude…_

"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks," the waitress said quickly as she jotted down the orders, but before she walked away, she took one last glance over Naomi. Naomi scrunched her eyebrows together.

After waiting through several minutes of kissy kissy noises from her parents, the waitress came back with a tray full of drinks. She passed everyone's out, and when she set Naomi's down on the table, she quickly said, "We're out of soy milk. Sorry, but I made this one with regular milk," then she walked away.

"Wait, what?" Naomi asked before she was out of earshot, causing the redheaded waitress to turn back around, "I can't drink this…I'm vegan-"

But before Naomi could finish her sentence, the girl said, "Sorry," then walked away. And without even offering to get another drink!

As Marcia began to try to figure out what the world 'vegan' meant, Naomi's mother offered Naomi a sip of her orange juice and said, "Sorry sweetie…"

Another waiter walked by, but he stopped at one of the tables beside Naomi's. "Here's your soymilk, sir."

"Oh no she didn't." Naomi stood up in her seat and called after her waitress, who was taking an order several tables over. The girl glanced up at Naomi, and told her table to hold on a second before walking back over to Naomi. "_Yes, _miss?"

"I thought you said you were out of soymilk?" Naomi talked sternly, pointing over to the glass that the waiter had just sat down. The girl looked over to the table, then scratched something on her notebook. "Well that was the last of it, okay?"

Naomi didn't like the girl's tone. "You know," she started, "You could have offered me something else…or asked what I wanted instead." The waitress looked up, obviously sick of her job. She was probably new. "I should tell your boss about your horrible service…"

The waitress looked Naomi dead in the eyes and, through clenched teeth, asked, "What can I get you instead miss?"

"A new job," Naomi retorted, before walking out of the restaurant, into the lobby.

Before exiting the pirate ship restaurant, Naomi passed by a large man, sitting at a table with what Naomi assumed to be his family. Naomi kept on walking, but watched as the man stood up and walked over to her family's table…

Naomi didn't mean to stir up a scene like that, but she wasn't too crazy about this restaurant her dad insisted on trying out.

When Naomi walked into the lobby, she tried to calm herself down by sitting on one of the lounge chairs, but she soon found that she couldn't get comfortable, so she walked over to the front desk, deciding to look through brochures.

"Did you just come out of the DR?"

Naomi looked up from the brochure and met eyes with a young black boy, about her age. She smiled at him, but asked, "…the _DR?"_

"Oh, the dining room," he confirmed, "I heard some fuss in there…is everything alright in there?"

"Yeah, I was just having trouble with one of the waitresses…" Naomi smiled at the boy again before looking back at her brochure. _I wonder if there are any better restaurants around here, _she mused as she flipped through the brochure titled "Sunset Island Attractions".

"Oh, jeez," the boy worriedly looked over to the dining room entrance, making Naomi look back up at him. "The owner of the hotel is eating in there _right now…_Looks like someone might be getting fired."

"Oh, that was the owner?" Naomi asked, mostly to herself. She realized that the large man that walked over to her family's table after she left must have been the owner. _Oh no, _Naomi worried, _I hope I didn't get us kicked out for life, or something…_

"Uhm…the name's Johnny," the front desk boy said, trying to keep a conversation going. Naomi finally sat her brochure down and offered a handshake, which Johnny took. "Naomi."

"Nice name. Are you staying here at the hotel, Naomi? I don't recognize you…" Johnny asked, looking over his computer screen, probably looking for a name.

"No," Naomi replied, blowing a strand of hair from her face, "But my dad really wanted to try the restaurant, so….Personally, I'm not a fan."

Johnny chuckled and looked back up at Naomi. "Well, most of the workers here aren't fans either…Our boss? Total. Dork." Naomi smiled, and added, "Well, I'm pretty sure the waitress who I had a problem with totally hates her job or something…I didn't even do anything."

"Red haired?" Johnny asked, and Naomi nodded. "Yeah. She can be like that…I'm surprised she wasn't fired already, actually. But, we only just started. I'm still pretty new here, actually."

Naomi smiled, but was soon pulled from the conversation as she heard her father's voice calling for her. Naomi shrugged, and looked to Johnny happily. "Well, it looks like I gotta go…It was nice talking to you, Johnny!"

"Seeya!" Johnny shouted as Naomi walked away, over to where his friend Ty, Ty's family, the Ridgemounts, and another family were all standing.

"Hey dad…Sorry about before-" Naomi started, but was quickly cut off by a woman she didn't know.

"Oh, darling, it's quite alright! Why, unless you hadn't started that whole scene, we never would have had the pleasure to bump into your family!"

Naomi blushed a bit at what the woman said. Naomi looked over the family she didn't know…There was the father she saw from earlier, the mother who just talked to her, and three children; two looked about Naomi's age, but one looked much younger.

"Sweetie," Naomi's mother started, "This is the Ridgemount family."

Several _"Nice to meet you"_'s were heard from the family, and Naomi smiled over at them. "Dear," Naomi's mother perked up again, "We've invited the Ridgemounts to come over to our house for dinner tomorrow!"

Naomi wasn't as excited as her mother and father were, but she smiled anyways. Naomi actually felt a bit embarrassed by the whole waitress thing, but it seemed that everyone else brushed it off long ago and decided to become friends.

After several more minutes of conversation, both families said their goodbyes, and were on their way.

*******

"Yo, Johnny."

"Ohay, Ty."

Johnny was lying out on his beach towel by the pool. It was one of his few days off, so he was trying to relax as much as possible. The son of the hotel's owner towered over Johnny and asked, "Are Ripper and Lance on their break today, too?"

"Yeah, but they're surfing right now…I think they're trying to show off to the seniors," Johnny replied as he sat up, "It's about that '_Office_' thing again. They're working their hides off, but I don't think the seniors are impressed…"

Ty sat down next to his friend and thought about it for a moment. "Maybe I should go grab my camera…If they're trying really hard, they might catch a really good ride, and I could get some sweet footage…" After a few more moments of silence, Ty looked at Johnny hopefully, "Hey, dude…My family made new friends yesterday and are going over to their house for dinner today."

Johnny looked a bit surprised, "Oh, you mean that Naomi girl?"

"I guess?" Ty shrugged, "Well, it's gonna be totally lame if I'm by myself. Wanna come? I doubt dad'll mind…"

Johnny smiled, and figured that it'd be cool if he could become friends with that Naomi girl. "Sure, dude. I'd love to go…When are you guys leaving?"

"Right now. Go get dressed."

***

It took about 45 minutes, but when the Ridgemount limousine finally pulled up to a neatly decorated beach house, Ty and Johnny actually started to get excited.

"Alright family, we're here!" Mrs. Ridgemount stated excitedly, getting out of the limo as fast as possible, and clutching onto her husband's hand tightly. George and Lo got out next, but neither of them looked very excited. George was completely sucked into his Gameboy DS game, and Lo was busy texting one of her many friends on her cell phone.

Once Ty and Johnny walked out of the limo, the driver drove the limo out of sight, and the entire family moved up the steps to the door. After only one ring of the doorbell, an excited Mrs. Mancini opened the door and walked up to the Ridgemounts with open arms. "Welcome, welcome to our home guys!"

The wives squealed with each other, the husbands shared a firm handshake and pat of the shoulder…while the Ridgemount kids (plus Johnny) stood there awkwardly.

From another room, a young woman's voice called, "Mom, is that the Ridgemounts?" Julienne walked out from behind an arched doorway, holding a tired Marcia in her arms, but she smiled when she saw the large family standing in their entryway. "Hello there!"

Julienne's husband, Adriano, soon walked into the room as well, and many more introductions were made. Eventually, everyone settled down and made their way into the living room and onto the couches. It took Naomi about 10 minutes until she finally walked into the room. "Oh, uhm…" Naomi stood there awkwardly, "…hello everyone."

The Ridgemount adults offered their hellos, but the kids only made small hand gestures and waves. Naomi glanced quickly over everyone, but made a double take when her eyes ran over the familiar face of Johnny, the front desk guy.

"Why don't you kids go have fun? We've got a playroom, just at the top of the steps…Naomi?" Naomi's mother offered, trying to give the adults some privacy to talk.

"Alrighty, follow me guys," Naomi stated, taking Marcia from her older sister and carrying her up the stairs. The other kids followed quietly until they finally walked into the large playroom.

"Woah, nice room you got here," the youngest Ridgemount, George, complimented, already making himself comfortable by sitting on the couch and turning on the large flat screen TV. Lo followed after her younger brother and sat next to him, never taking her eyes off of the text she was trying to write.

As Naomi set Marcia down, Ty walked over to the large set of windows at the opposite end of the room, and opened the curtains. "Woah!" Ty exclaimed, "Johnny, come look at this!" Johnny, following Ty's request, walked over to the window and looked outside, taking his turn to gawk at the view.

"Dude! That's practically a private beach you guys got here!"

"Yeah, and look at those surfers. I totally should have brought my camera! They are catching some sick waves out there!"

Naomi walked over to the two, laughing. "You really like it down there?" she asked, getting a nod from both of them. "Did you guys bring swimsuits or anything? Because my sister has a surfboard, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind letting you guys use it…"

"Aw _man," _Ty exclaimed again, "I didn't bring my camera _or _my trunks!" Both Ty and Johnny sighed at the view of the beach, imagining how great it would have been if they'd brought their swimgear.

"So, you say your sister surfs?" Ty turned to look at a nodding Naomi. "…is she any good?"

"Am I any good?" Julienne asked happily, walking into the room to grab a sleepy Marcia. "Want me to show you just how good I am?"

Johnny and Ty looked at each other, then back at Julienne, before simultaneously yelling, "Bring it on!"

*******

"_Duuude!" _Ty yelled as he watched Julienne do tricks on her surfboard. The Ridgemount family, Adriano and Marcia, and Naomi's own family all cheered Julienne on, watching her do flips, spins, and hanging ten. Johnny turned over to Naomi and laughed, "Your sis is awesome! Do you surf too?"

"Nah," Naomi shrugged, smiling up at Johnny, "I'd like to learn, but it's just one of those things I never got around to." They both turned back to Julienne. "Well," Johnny cleared his throat a bit, "Maybe you could come hang out with me and Ty, and our two friends Lance and Ripper too. You could come to the hotel beach with us one of these days, and I could teach you how to surf or something."

Naomi sat down in the sand and smiled up at Johnny again, "Aw, really? That'd be totally cool! Maybe I'll ask about it." Johnny cheered for Julienne as she finished up her session, then sat down next to Naomi, "You definitely should!"

When Julienne walked back onto the beach, Marcia ran up to her mother and made grabby hands at her. Julienne picked up her squealing daughter and ran up to everyone, who was still cheering for her. Ty walked up next to Julienne, and began complimenting her on her session. Johnny watched every move Ty made, and began to chuckle. "Dude, I think Ty's got a thing for your sister…"

Naomi heard Ty saying, "I wish I brought my camera!" over and over, and began to laugh as well. "Most _definitely."_ Lo overheard the conversation, and sat down next to Johnny, her eyes still plastered on her cell phone. "Ew, you think? I can totally blackmail him for it…" Naomi laughed at the girl. She hadn't really gotten a chance to talk to her, or the youngest Ridgemount yet…

Once the sun began to set, everyone left the beach and headed back to the house.

"We should stay in touch, Mancini!" Mr. Ridgemount exclaimed, sharing another firm handshake with Naomi's father. He offered Mr. Ridgemount one of his imported cigars before everyone made their goodbyes.

"Oh, hey, Naomi…are you able to come hang with us at the hotel one of these days? You can bring Julienne along if she wants to come," Johnny reminded Naomi. "Oh, dude, yeah!" Ty butted in, "Julienne, you should totally come surf at the hotel! I could get my camera and tape a session of yours and-"

"Sorry kiddo. Gotta watch on little Marcia," Julienne cut Ty off, motioning over to Marcia, who was sleeping in Adriano's arms. "But, I'm heading out that way tomorrow…Marcia's got a doctors checkup. I could give you a ride out there if you like, Naomi…"

Naomi and Johnny both exchanged happy looks, before Naomi responded, "Yeah, that'd be great, sis!"

"Alright, family, time to go!" Mrs. Ridgemount called out, and everyone began to head out the door. "Thanks for having us, again!"

"Remember to bring your swimsuit, Naomi!" Ty called out, and both he and Johnny waved goodbye to the girl. Naomi smiled, before closing the door and heading back to her own family.

***

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Naomi Mancini."

Julienne had woken Naomi up at around 8 to get dressed and ready for the beach. About an hour and a half later, she met up with Ty and Johnny. Ty had arranged with his father for his friends to have the day off so Naomi could hang out with them, which Mr. Ridgemount agreed to happily. Mr. Ridgemount and Mr. Mancini were good friends now! And maybe even _business buddies._

"This is Ripper and Lance," Ty introduced Naomi to the two lounging surfers. Naomi made a small wave to the boys. The blue haired 'Ripper' stood up and took a good look at Naomi. "Say, a _girlie._ It's not too often one comes over to us so willingly." Naomi raised an eyebrow questionably.

The other one, named Lance, stood up next to Ripper and nudged him in the rib. "Dude, it's the blue hair. It's a turn off."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad, okay? I wanted a change for once. Besides, I look weird as a blonde…"

"And blue is _so much more normal."_

"Maybe it's just _you _that's repelling the chicks. I should get a new best friend."

"Oh yeah? I think it's just the whole 'ripper' thing." Lance looked over at Naomi, who was absolutely confused, "Do you want to know how he earned the nickname 'Ripper'?" Naomi shook her head, but Lance went on, "It's because he can't last a day without blowing the pants cannon at least 15 times. At _least_! And I don't mean that subtle crap. You can smell this stuff from a mile away!"

"Do you want a face full of fist?"

"At least after I'm done with you, your black and blue face will match your black and blue hair!"

As Lance and Ripper bickered on, Naomi turned to Johnny and Ty, who were shrugging. "Say Johnny," Naomi smiled, "You ready for that surf lesson?"

Johnny smiled and grabbed his surfboard, while Ty offered Naomi his own. While Ty readied his camera, Naomi took off her cover-up. The second she began to lift up her shirt, Lance and Ripper stopped arguing in order to gawk. The gawking soon stopped, however, when they both realized Naomi wasn't wearing a skimpy bikini, but instead a 50's style one piece. Lance sighed, "Aw. Nothing to see here…"

After a few hours of surf lessons, Naomi had only accomplished falling on her face, and belly flopping about 50 times. Ty laughed as he recorded each of Naomi's bluffs, and Johnny couldn't help but chuckle as well. Finally, when the sun began to set, Naomi gave up, and the three walked back over to Lance and Ripper, who had started a fire.

Ripper strummed chords on his guitar and played a small tune for his friends. Naomi eyed the guitar, and stood up. As she walked over to her bag, Johnny watched her pull a small instrument out of the duffel bag, and walk back to the bonfire. Ripper snorted a laugh when Naomi sat back down and stopped playing his song. "Is that a _ukulele?"_

Naomi raised an eyebrow and began to play a tune. "Yeah, why?" Ripper motioned for Naomi to hand him the instrument, which she did after a moment's hesitation. "I'm not all that good yet, but I think it's a cool instrument." Naomi sat next to Ripper and watched as he toyed with the instrument.

"Ripper is always playing the guitar…everyday around the bonfire. He only knows like, two songs though," Lance mused aloud. Ripped shot his best friend a glare, "Hey, watch it-"

_Boink!_

"Ah!" Naomi squealed, not realized what the noise was at first, but she soon registered that it was the sound of a guitar string snapping. Well, actually, a ukulele string snapping.

"Oh, man, I'm so sorry!" Ripper said in his Australian accent. Naomi nodded, "No, it's alright…I got more at home."

And just when Naomi said 'home', Julienne's voice rang out through the darkness. "Hey, Naomi! I gotta take you home now!" Naomi sighed and took the ukulele back from Ripper. "Maybe I can teach you how to play if we ever hang out again, Ripper." Ripper nodded and smiled as Naomi put the instrument away.

"Alright, well, it was awesome hanging with you guys! We should do this again before I go back home!"

Johnny looked up at Naomi. "Oh, that…wasn't your house?" Naomi picked up her bag and straightened her cover-up out. "Yeah, but it's just our beach house. I'm going back home in about a week and a half…"

"Aw man, well we all should hang out again before you leave!" Ty agreed. Naomi smiled at everyone. "Alright, I'll try. Seeya guys later!"

And with that, everyone said their goodbyes.

*******

Halfway through Johnny's story, several people came and went. Reef's customer finally showed up, so he had to leave. Lo got bored, because she already knew the whole story, and she decided to leave, but Ty eventually appeared and listened to the story.

"Woah dude," was all Broseph had to say.

"Yup," Johnny finished up, "We all hung out with her a few more times after that, but once she went back home, we all kinda got out of touch."

"That was a long story," Fin said, laughing a bit, "I really hope it was worth it. So you sure it's the same girl?"

"It's gotta be. I mean, unless I got the name wrong…" Johnny wondered. Ty, who was sitting next to Johnny, confirmed, "No, I'm pretty sure it's the same girl. I mean, it _was _around this time last year that she was on vacation. So, maybe she's gonna live out here for the entire summer instead of just for a few weeks!"

"Yeah, that'll be cool!" Johnny was getting excited. He and Ty, and even Ripper and Lance, all enjoyed the times they spent with Naomi, so they were all happy to be seeing an old friend.

"Hey you slackers!" Baumer yelled over to everyone, "Why aren't you working? Your breaks ended, like, 15 minutes ago!"

Everyone groaned and stood up.

"Oh man, I can't wait for tonight! This Naomi sounds really cool!" Emma squealed happily, and everyone else agreed.

"Move it people!" Baumer yelled again.

So everyone went back to work, anticipating the end of the day, when Naomi would arrive.

* * *

*1 - Belladonna - Italian for "beautiful woman".

Yeah, that was pretty long I guess...I do plan on most of the chapters being even longer than this, so...

I hope you like to read! X3

Remember to review guys! :D

Thanks! 3


	4. So, Where's the New Chica?

Alright, this chapter is a bit shorter than the last, but...school started. XD

lols. I'm still establishing Naomi and everything. XD Once she's all settled and everyones friends...I got some super ideas for chapters. C:

**OH. AND BTW. I've got two drawings of Naomi that I made a while back...They'll be posted at the end of this chapter. SO MAKE SURE TO CHECK THEM OUT. X3**

Stoked and all it's characters (c) Fresh TV.

Naomi and the Mancini Family (c) me.

* * *

Emma leaned over to Johnny, who, for probably the 50th time that night, showed Emma the time on his wristwatch.

Emma sighed again. "It's getting so late! When's she coming?"

"It's only 7, Emma!" Fin laughed over to the anticipating girl. Really, everyone was anxious to meet the new girl, but Emma was being the most dramatic about it.

All of the staff was waiting out of the porch of the staff house, excluding Kelly and _in_cluding Ty. "I wonder if she's the same as I remember…" Ty mused. Johnny looked over to Ty, "She was pretty cool when we met her. I don't see why she'd be any different…"

"I wonder if her sister will ever come to visit," Ty smirked a bit, causing Emma to change her excited expression into a slightly hurt one. Johnny noticed this.

"Hey guys, Bummer's coming!" Broseph exclaimed all of a sudden, and everyone's head turned to the direction he was looking. Of course, Baumer was walking through the woodsy path that led you from the hotel to the staff house. As Baumer got closer, everyone looked around for any sign of the new girl.

"So, where's the chica?" Reef leaned closer to Baumer, causing Fin to sigh loudly, annoyed.

Baumer straightened up in front of all his employees. "She's on her way now. Now, I want all of you to listen up…We have a few new rules set in place. One, the new maid does not work for you. She works for _me_. So if you ask her to clean something not on her job description, don't expect her to. We're only paying her half of what you guys get, anyways. Two, although the new maid doesn't have to clock in, she still has a schedule. If you distract her from her job, you can bet your asses that you will both be getting a strike. Three…"

As Baumer droned on, Naomi dragged her two suitcases out of the woodsy path leading up to the staff house. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and look up at the house. '_Euch…kind of a dump',_ she mused. After a moment, Naomi grabbed her bags, and proceeded to drag them closer to the house.

The day manager didn't even bother to help Naomi with her bags, much to her displeasure, but she eventually got the bags to the bottom of the steps. Interrupting Baumer from his lecture, Naomi looked up at the other members of the staff, and asked, "Hey, can anyone give me a hand, please?"

Everyone's attention immediately turned from Baumer to the girl standing at the bottom of the steps. Reef gawked, Emma _squee'd_, and everyone stood up to get a better look at the girl.

"Ehe, hello~," Naomi said in a sing-song voice, greeting everyone on the porch. Broseph met eyes with Naomi, and his breath caught in his throat. For what seemed like forever to him, the two kept their eyes locked. Broseph studied her features; hazel eyes, dark-ish brown hair, a cute smile…

But the moment that lasted an eternity to Broseph only lasted a mere 2 seconds to Naomi, and she moved on to look at everyone else. Then, her eyes ran over the faces of two tall boys standing next to each other… "Johnny! Tyyy~!"

Naomi ran up onto the porch, leaving her bags, and smiled up at the two taller boys. "Man, how've you guys been? I haven't had the chance to talk to you guys all year!" As Ty and Johnny caught up with Naomi, both Lance and Ripped snuck up behind Naomi.

"Ehe, jeez. You guys look great! Did you cut your hair, Johnny? It looks good-" Naomi giggled ad she spoke, but just as she complimented Johnny, she felt both of her arms being forcefully raised up, and her feet were soon lifted off the ground. She squeaked in surprise, but when she realized who was picking her up, she giggled again. "Hey you two!"

The boys set Naomi back down and each gave her a one armed hug at the same time. "How've you been chica? Ever fix that uke' string?" Ripper asked Naomi happily. Naomi beamed at this, and pointed to her suitcases. "Actually, I brought it with me!"

As the four boys caught up with Naomi for a few minutes, everyone else looked over Naomi. Fin, Emma and Lo all chatted amongst themselves, saying that Naomi looked and seemed pretty cool. Reef sat in his spot and listened to what the girls were saying, while Broseph stared at Naomi, open-mouthed.

"Ahem," Baumer interrupted all of a sudden, "I hate to break up this little reunion, but we've got things to discuss." Naomi ended her conversation with the boys, and straightened herself out for Baumer to speak. "I expect you to clean everyday of the week…you already know this…"

Naomi nodded in agreement. "You also have to put in at least 4 hours a day. This includes, but is not limited to, fixing beds, scrubbing floors, cleaning the bathrooms and kitchen, and just keeping the entire house generally tidy." Naomi nodded again, knowing this was already on her job description. "I'll be coming to the house every now and then to see if you're doing your job…You are to begin cleaning everyday at 7, so expect to see me here early morning…"

Naomi smiled up at Baumer as he finished what he was saying. "Alright, I'll leave you guys to chat now. Remember Naomi, you start tomorrow!" as Baumer turned sharply on his heel and walked down the steps, he called to Naomi over his shoulder, "Don't disappoint me!"

And with that, Baumer was out of sight. Naomi turned around and looked over everyone on the porch. Her eyes scanned over the people she didn't know and hadn't talked to yet. She offered them all a small wave and a bright smile. "'Ello there!"

Emma squealed and bounced over to Naomi excitedly. "Hiii! I'm Emma. I'm so happy they got another girl to work here!"

"Yeah, it'll be cool hanging out with another female. We're _totally_ dominating the guys, now," Fin offered as a greeting.

Lo walked over to Naomi as well, and all the girls got acquainted. Lo and Naomi talked about how they remembered each other, but never really got a chance to talk. Fin and Emma asked if Naomi surfed or anything. As the girls chatted away, all the guys stood around, watching and listening to their conversation.

"So," Johnny started, "What do you think of Naomi?" The question was mostly directed at Broseph and Reef, since they hadn't met Naomi before, but all the guys began to talk amongst themselves. "She looks older than last time, but her sister is still way hotter," Ty replied.

Lance smiled but shrugged, while Ripper added, "She's cute enough. Maybe I can try to teach her how to surf if she still can't…get to watch her fall into the water a bunch of times." Lance and Ripper pumped fists, both of them getting a strange enjoyment out of the thought of that. "I was hoping for a beach babe," Reef shrugged, a bit disappointed, "I mean, sure, it's cool…new girl…but, still. She's no Hawaiian Tan swimsuit model…"

Broseph was the last of the guys to speak up. He was still watching Naomi's every move, but averted his eyes each time she looked over in his direction. When he realized that all the guys were looking at him, waiting for his two cents, Broseph cleared his throat embarrassedly. "She seems pretty cool, and she's kinda cute, I guess," Broseph tried to say in as smooth a voice as possible, but his voice cracked halfway through the sentence.

"Okay, hay guys, I got a few things to talk about," Naomi said as the girls finished their meet and greet. Everyone but Naomi sat back down around the porch. "Okay, so I know I'm only really here to clean this place, but I figured…I'll probably get bored here quickly, so I'll keep myself busy with other things. I'm willing to do laundry if you all follow a little system I got going here…"

Lance and Ripper high fived, happy about not having to do laundry. "If you want me to do your laundry, just leave your clothes outside your room doors. I'll be picking up clothes when I start at 7, so just leave them overnight. I'll leave your clean clothes folded in the laundry room, so just pick them up later in the day."

Naomi looked over everyone as she spoke, and she was happy when she realized that everyone on the porch was actually listening to her. "Okay…I'm also willing to cook breakfast and dinner for everyone, but you all have to agree on the same thing. Do you all start around the same time?"

Everyone nodded in response, and Fin confirmed by adding, "We all gotta be at the hotel by 8."

"Alrighty," Naomi continued, "I'll make breakfast, but only if _everyone_wants it. Same goes for dinner. I'm not gonna, like, cook separate meals for everyone…And don't expect anything like filet mignon and caviar. I'll make whatever we got…like, cheeseburgers and stuff. That good?"

Naomi smiled at everyone, and everyone smiled back at her. "This place seems awesome so far! I really hope we can all hang out, and stuff!" Naomi stated, and then looked over at Johnny. "Maybe you can give me another surfing lesson, man!"

"Hey, I'm the surfing instructor here, sweetie," Reef butt in, giving Naomi one of Reef's self proclaimed "trademark smiles". Naomi brushed it off as humor and laughed at Reef, which caused Reef to get a bit confused.

"Hey," Broseph cut in as well, speaking to Naomi for the first time since she arrived, "I can teach you to surf, if you like. I get off early tomorrow!" Naomi smiled over at him. "Maybe, but you know….it's only my first day and all…I still gotta get settled." Broseph's mood fell a bit, but he was still happy that he'd get to spend half of his day at the staff house tomorrow, maybe giving him a chance to get to know the new girl.

"Alright, well," Naomi yawned suddenly, "I'm gonna go get settled in…Gotta long day tomorrow. It's really nice meeting you guys, and hey…dudes, awesome seeing you guys again! We are _so_ going to be hanging out this summer."

"You know it!" Ripper and Lance said simultaneously, and they both offered Naomi, along with Johnny and Ty, a high five. "Now, uhm…" Naomi giggled to herself, "Can anyone help me take my bags up?"

Broseph stood up almost immediately. "I'm on it!"

**

* * *

**

'_Dude. Seriously gross…' _Naomi mused as she took in her surroundings. Broseph, Johnny and Ripper were all helping Naomi bring I her stuff, while Emma, Lo and Fin all ran around, trying to decide what room Naomi would stay in. The staff house was anything but clean…Naomi tried to figure out how anyone could _possibly_ live in this place.

"You know, we could move a bed out of one of the spare rooms, and put it in our room…"

"Oh yeah! We should totally do that!" Emma squealed in agreement with Fin, but Lo coughed a bit. "Uh, hello? We're cramped as it is…"

"Aw….well, are there any spare rooms that are bigger?" Emma tried to reason. Lo and Fin laughed at the girl.

Naomi wasn't really paying attention as she walked up the steps with the girls. The boys were already upstairs, waiting in the hallway for Naomi to tell them which room she'd be using. The three girls ran from room to room, looking for any way they could fit 4 beds into one of the dorms.

Broseph watched Naomi. She was in her own little world, silently judging the staff house, but she smiled at Broseph when she passed him by. Broseph felt butterflies~.

Naomi kept walking past everyone, but her eyes wandered through the door of one of the last rooms in the hallway. She walked into the room quietly and looked around. Emma followed behind Naomi and made a small gasp. "_This_ room?" Naomi nodded happily at the excitable girl.

"It's small, cozy…not _totally_ nasty. I'll take it!" The boys began to filter into the room with Naomi's suitcases, but Emma tried to stop them. "Noo~! Don't you wanna share a room with us? This room is so…boring!"

Naomi shrugged. "It's not like we're not going to be hanging out or anything! I just like a bit of privacy is all," Naomi smiled, and Lo and Fin nodded in agreement. Emma smiled too, understanding. Naomi didn't really know the girls, and just needed a bit of her own space.

Naomi sighed when all of her suitcases were scattered around the room. "Alright, I really hate to kick you guys out, but…I'm kicking you guys out." Everyone chuckled a bit, and Naomi continued. "Long day tomorrow, so I'm just gonna get settled and go to sleep. But, we can all chill out tomorrow after work, right?" Everyone shouted an excited 'Yeah!' before leaving the room, allowing Naomi to have her peace.

Broseph was the last to leave the room, but he turned to Naomi before he shut the door behind him, offering a smile. Naomi looked up from her suitcase, and smiled up at Broseph. "Uhm, I didn't quite catch your name…" Naomi asked, blushing a bit.

Broseph flicked a stray curl out of his eye. "Broseph." Naomi blushed a bit more and stood up. Broseph subconsciously leaned closer to her. "Well, Broseph," Naomi let out a small giggle, "I hope we can spend some time together tomorrow…You still up for that surfing lesson?" Both teens blushed simultaneously.

"Yeah, I'd like that. G'night~," and with that, Broseph shut the door, with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

lolyeah. Hope you liked it! ^^ Like I said, shorter than the last, but I still like this chapter. ^^ Naomi's finally, like, _in _the story now, you know? :3

Oh yeah! Two drawings of Naomi...Check'em out! ^^

http ://img .photobucket .com/ albums /v218 /sanara_le /NOMSTOKEDTOGETHER .jpg

http ://img .photobucket .com/ albums /v218 /sanara_le /NOMEXPRESSIONS .jpg

(( Uhm...sorry, this site doesn't let me post links in the fanfics, so you'll just have to copy and paste those links and remove the spaces....sorry. :B ))

First link is a couple sketches I did of Naomi. I still haven't decided her clothes yet, but her face and hair are done. XD Second link is an expression sheet, because I plan on making this fanfic into a comic.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed! ^^

Rate and review, lovelies! 3


	5. Noms? Really?

"Washing machines? …….No…Washing machines? …….Again, no…..Washing mach-ah!" Naomi stumbled over a crack in the wood and dropped all of her housemates' clothes to the floor.

She had been trying to find the laundry room for 10 minutes, all the while carrying 10 pounds of dirty clothes from people she barely knew. The room wasn't even inside the house. Instead, it's only accessible entryway was through a door on an unused side of the porch. Luckily, Naomi had just stumbled into said room, and managed to throw each pile into it's own machine.

After that, it was floor scrubbing time. Naomi decided it would be best to start scrubbing upstairs, where all the bedrooms were, so she'd have a chance to greet everyone as they went off to work.

Ten minutes into that, all the girls and Johnny were up and getting dressed. "So, how's your first day going, Naomi?" Johnny's voice rang from his bedroom. Naomi laughed and looked up at him through his door. "It barely started! But it's alright so far."

Emma ran out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. "Ohmygosh Naomi! I didn't even notice you up here when I woke up!" Johnny got a glance of Emma through the door and stopped all action immediately. "I must have been half asleep….How do you like it so far?" Naomi jokingly threw her sponge into the water bucket and got up. "It's only been 15 minutes!"

Emma ran back into the bathroom giggling, and Fin and Lo walked out. Fin looked all ready for work, but Lo didn't seem to have done anything to get ready. "I'm so tired, can't I just sleep in for ten more minutes?"

Fin nudged Lo in the back of the head. "No, come on. You're almost late everyday, and it's only Naomi's first day. She has to make sure everyone's up in time, and if you're late on her first day, that's….well, that's just not good. Okay? We're leaving. Now."

"Nooo, just, like, 5 more minutes!"

"Bye Naomi!" Fin smiled as she pushed a very tired Lo forward. Both waved as they disappeared down the steps. Johnny, Ripper, and Lance walked out a few minutes later. "We're gonna go grab a bite to eat, you hungry, Noms?" Ripper asked.

Naomi's head perked up. "….Noms?"

"You're right, that's stupid," Ripper shrugged, "We'll have to think of another one."

"I dunno…I kinda like it. But keep trying. And no thanks, I already ate."

"You sure?" Johnny was so polite, but Naomi smiled at the three boys and shook her head. "I'm good. Have a good day at work, I guess!"

"Oh, wait for me guys! I'm hungry too!" Emma squealed as she ran out of the bathroom, now fully dressed. "Later Naomi!"

After that, Naomi was mostly concentrated on scrubbing the floor. All that dirt caked between the cracks of wood…it was the _nasty._ Several other hotel employees came out of their rooms and got ready before they went downstairs to eat, and soon, Naomi was all alone upstairs.

She looked at the clock. It was 7:45. Almost an hour down, only three to go. Then Broseph came up the stairs, surfboard in hand.

"Broseph? ….When did you wake up?" Naomi asked, kind of shocked. He must have snuck past her while she was concentrating, or something…

"Oh, _way_ early this morning. Weather is really good for surfing today, so I figured I'd catch the earlybird special. But I gotta get dressed now, or I'm'a be late." Naomi inwardly giggled at Broseph's accent, and they both smiled at each other as he went into his room.

"You enjoying work so far?" Broseph called from his room. Naomi laughed aloud and called back, "Why does everyone keep asking me that? It's barely been an hour?" Broseph laughed with Naomi as he walked out of his room in uniform. He leaned against the stair banister, and Naomi stopped scrubbing to look up at him.

Broseph cleared his throat nervously. "So, uh…I get off early today. Wanna hang?" Naomi smiled at him. "Is that surfing lesson offer still up?" Broseph beamed and nodded. "Well, maybe today you can teach me. I mean, it all depends on whether or not I can manage to get settled in today….but if I can, maybe."

Broseph smiled at Naomi as he began to walk down the stairs, but he stopped abruptly after the second step. "Hey, did Bummer say that if any of us are late, both you and whoever is late gets a strike?"

Naomi shrugged. "Apparently I'm the staff house babysitter too. He figures that if I'm up before all of you, I'll wake all of you up in time…"

"Well, I hope you know Reef is still asleep…I dunno if he has off today."

"_What?!"_

Broseph chuckled, "Later Noms!" And with that, he ran down the steps.

'_They really gotta think of something other than Noms.'_

Naomi threw her sponge back into the bucket and ran over to Reef and Broseph's room, slamming the door open. '_Alright, 7:50…only 10 minutes.'_

Reef was sprawled out on his bed, limbs hanging off of the sides in random places and his sheets strewn all over the place. He was drooling and didn't have the most attractive open-mouthed look on his face, and the room smelled like a gym and ass, but Naomi managed to kick her way through piles of clothes and God-Only-Knows-What to reach Reef's bed. "Hey," she spoke calmly but loudly as she tapped Reef on the back. No response.

More tapping and a louder voice. "Hey!" When tapping and talking didn't work, Naomi resorted to shaking and yelling. "Heeey!"

"Mmmmmrrrrmff."

"No, you have to wake up, or I'll be in trouble!"

Reef rolled over onto his back, and only opened his eyes for a millisecond before going back to sleep again. So Naomi began to slap him on the face and yelled directly in his ear. "Wake up, mofo!"

In all of his sleep induced angriness, Reef managed to pull his pillow out from under his head, hit Naomi square in the teeth with it, and get comfortable with it again. It was talent, considering he was still sleeping, but Naomi was getting angry.

"Alright, if this is what you're going to be like…"

Naomi kicked Reef's and Broseph's floor junk aside to make a path back to the door, and walked back into the hallway…

…only to come back into the room with her floor scrubbing bucket.

"Reef, this is your last chance."

"Don't take this the wrong way, because it's seriously not personal, but go to hell. I'm sleeping."

So Naomi dumped the bucket on him.

Reef jumped up immediately and began shrieking. "Dude that's ice cold! What the hell?"

Naomi began laughing as she slapped Reef repeatedly with her scrubbing sponge. "Get dressed! Get dressed!" she chanted as she slapped reef over and over again. As mad as Reef looked when he first hopped out of bed, he actually started to laugh along.

"Am I going to have to deal with this everyday?" Naomi asked through her giggles as Reef ran to put his uniform on. "Maybe!" he called from the bathroom.

After a while, Reef walked out into the hallway with his uniform on and a towel draped over his head, and he smirked at Naomi. "You know, I'm going to have to figure out a way to sleep in without you noticing."

"I'll definitely notice. It's part of my _job."_

"Hmm, then maybe I should set traps."

"What?"

"Later, Noms!"

Naomi laughed. "Tell them I want a new nickname!"

**

* * *

**

After a good 4 hours of work, Naomi managed to scrub all of the upstairs hallway's floor, and most of the downstairs floors. The bedroom, porch, and bathroom floors would have to wait, because Naomi wanted some time to finish getting settled in today. So Naomi set off to her bedroom.

Naomi put all of her clothes away, and put all of her beauty supplies in a comfortable spot in the bathroom. She was all sweaty, so she decided to take a shower in order to not look gross if her and Broseph got to hang out later in the day. But right before Naomi walked into the bathroom, she could hear a faint "Hello?" running through the staff house.

Naomi walked down to the porch and saw the day manager, Baumer, standing there with his clipboard. "So, how was your first day at work, Naomi?"

"Oh, it was actually quite-"

"You know, Reef was 5 minutes late."

Naomi's heart skipped a beat. It was only her first day, and she was already getting a strike? "Listen, Mr. Baumer, I was scrubbing the floor and I was really concentrated and I thought everyone already left and then Broseph came and he told me and I got all distracted so I tried to wake Reef up and-"

"Woah woah _woah_, slow down there, I was only kidding." Naomi tilted her head.

"Listen, kid, I was only saying that because I figured maybe everyone would try not to be late for your sake, and they'd feel bad if they got you a strike for their problems. But clearly, our friend Reef doesn't really care about anybody but himself."

"Oh, well, I mean…Thank you Mr. Baumer, but….Well, he's not _all_ that bad, he just wanted to sleep in."

"Whatever you say kid. Just try not to worry about those strikes. Although, it would be nice if you helped get him up in the mornings…I'd hate to fire him, he's a pretty good surf instructor."

"Alright, thank you Mr. Baumer!" Naomi smiled up at the taller man. Bummer turned around sharply, checking something off on his notepad, and Naomi sighed and inner sigh of relief. Day one, done.

After that, Naomi took a quick shower and got dressed, and went downstairs to see Broseph relaxing on the porch hammock. "Oh, 'sup girly dude? You still up for that surf lesson?"

Naomi smiled, but shook her head quickly. "Oh, I'm sorry Broseph. I'm still kinda trying to pack up a bit, and I just took a shower. I wouldn't mind hanging out and all, but could the surf lesson wait?"

Broseph didn't seem phased, and just smiled at Naomi as he got up off the hammock. "Do you mind if I help you, then?" Naomi nodded, and they both walked up the stairs to her room, chatting away.

All Naomi had left to set up were some homey things, like her laptop, bedspread, lamps and other such things of the sort. All the while, Broseph and Naomi talked and laughed together. "So you've lived up here all your life?"

"Oh, yeah, it's great," Broseph beamed, "I can't imagine living anywhere else. It's in my _blood. _I was _born_ to surf. But Italy sounds like a pretty wicked place, I bet I wouldn't mind catching some waves there."

Naomi laughed. "We didn't live by a beach, though. We lived in a countryside for a while. Lots of hills, really green. My parents liked the whole peacefulness of it all, but I got pretty bored."

"Did it snow there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I bet sledding down those hills was _awesome_. I've never gone sledding here…I mean, it snows okay in the winter…but it's way too flat neat a beach like this to go sledding."

"Eh, I'm more of a home body I guess. I like hobbies more than I like sports…"

"Ah, but chica~. You gotta give surfing a try! There's nothing like it!"

Broseph finished setting of the laptop, just as Naomi finished arranging her photo frames on the desk. Broseph walked up to Naomi and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked back down to the porch.

"You just get this….this _thrill._ This _rush_ when you catch a big one, and it's like nothing you've ever felt. You're on top of the world when you ride that wave in!"

Naomi laughed at Broseph's wild hand gestures. "I dunno, I tried it before…I wasn't all too great."

"Trust me, Naomi. I've taught the unteachable to surf. By the end of the week, you'll be surfing, and you'll never want to leave the beach!"

Naomi and Broseph lounged on the porch for a while, getting to know each other better as they waited for everyone else to get back from work.

After a while, Reef ran up to the porch, soaking wet from the surfing lesson he just taught. "Hey guys, I just clocked out. You ready to go to the beach?"

"What, are you guys gonna surf?" Naomi asked, kind of excited that she was going to see their surfing if action.

"Well, actually, I'm'a go set up a bonfire and go sneak some munchies from the DR. It's your first "after work" party, so we're gonna make it a good one!"

"Oh, but…are you guys gonna surf at all today? I'd love to see if you're both as good as I keep hearing."

"Of course, and maybe you can borrow the board that I use for my lessons!"

"Oh, well…" Naomi began to disagree, but was cut short by Broseph.

"Yeah, definitely! Moonlight lesson, Noms!"

"Alright, I'm gonna go grab the snacks, can you get the fire going Broseph? Thanks," Reef said excitedly as he ran back to the hotel.

"Alright, Noms, we are going to have fun tonight! Maybe _everyone_ can help teach you how to surf!"

"Well, alright…but, could you at least do me one favor?"

"Sure, what'sup?"

"Stop calling me Noms."


End file.
